omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegetto
|-|Base= |-|Super Vegetto= |-|Vegetto Blue= Statistics Name: Vegetto, Vegerot. Origin: Dragon Ball. Classification: Saiya-jin Potara Fusion. Gender: Male. Age: An hour (Z), Several minutes (Super). Tier: '| '''G-2. '| 'G-2. '| Likely '''High H-4. '''| '''Destructive Capacity: | Solar System Level. '''(Superior to Ultimate Son Gohan & SS3 Son Goku) | 'Solar System Level. '(Was in complete control of the battle between him & Boohan) | Likely 'Multi-Universe Level. '(Fought on equal footing with a weakened and unstable Fusion Zamasu, but was overwhelmed before Zamasu's power deteriorated further) | '''Speed: | MFTL. '''| '''MFTL. | MFTL+. '''| '''Durability: | Solar System Level. '| '''Solar System Level. '| Likely 'Multi-Universe Level. '(Took multiple blows from Fusion Zamasu, albeit was damaged by them) | '''Intelligence: High, he is a skilled fighter born from the fusion of Son Goku & Vegeta. Having knowledge of all of their techniques & abilities. He has the combined intelligence of both. Stamina: Immense. Range: | Interstellar. | Interstellar. | Multi-Universal. | Weaknesses: '''The Potara fusion only lasts an hour when non-Kaioshin fuse. He needs to conserve power to sustain the fusion, it's greatly shortened to several minutes if he does not in his Super Saiya-jin Blue form. Other than that, none notable. '''Key: | Base (Boo Saga) | Super Saiya-jin (Boo Saga) | Super Saiya-jin Blue | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ki Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Ki Barrier (Protects him from being absorbed), Beam Sword Emission, Technique Mixture, Transformation, God Mode. Weapons & Equipment Potara Earrings: '''earrings that have the ability to fuse two people into a single entity, substantially enhancing the abilities of both individuals. The resulting fusion lasts forever, even if the fused being removes the earrings, so caution is needed when handling them. However non-Kaioshin who fuse with the earrings create a fusion with an hour long lifespan (shorter if the being does not conserve ''ki to preserve the fusion for the full time & instead uses exponential amounts i.e. SSB Vegetto). Notable Attacks & Techniques Final Kamehameha '''– First Vegetto puts both of his hands forward, (As if he was charging a Final Flash), then towards his side (As if he were charging a Kamehameha), combining the powers of a Super Kamehameha & Final Flash into one attack, Vegetto then fires the attack as a massive blue energy wave resembling a Super Kamehameha with swirls of yellow ''ki ''resembling that of the Final Falsh. It is Vegetto's most powerful technique. '''Spirit Sword – A blade created from pure condensed '''''ki around the right hand and formed into a sword-like object. It is usually roughly around twenty feet in length, and yet can be controlled to become longer or shorter, at Vegetto's will. Banshee Blast – Vegetto reaches out with his right hand, body hunched over somewhat with all five of his fingers pointed at his opponent. In Dragon Ball fashion, he calls out the name of this attack while charging up five small yellow orbs of energy, one at the tip of each finger on his right hand. After doing so, he launches the potent orbs at his opponent. Big Bang Flash – Vegetto extends his left arm towards his target, and stiffens all his fingers upwards. He then begins to power up, firing a powerful, bright energy wave, that instead of coming crashing down like a meteor, fires straight towards the target, inflicting very painful damage. It has the straight beam feature like Goku's Kamehameha, the aim of both, and the power of the Big Bang Attack. Saiyan Shield – Vegetto used this technique to put up a barrier around his body to avoid being turned into "buu goo" by Super Buu when he was absorbed by him. Instant Transmission – The technique used by Son Goku to teleport instantaneously from place to place by locking onto a specific ki signature. For a full list of Vegetto's attacks & techniques, see here. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier G Category:Tier H